Happier
by chashkieh
Summary: "It's all true," Chloe backs away while Lucifer tilts his head, a little crease forming between his brows. A slight touch on his face confirms what she's terrified of that he immediately switches back to his glamour. He breathes a sigh and closes his eyes briefly, turns around and grabs Maze's knife from Pierce's chest and tucks it away safely into his pocket...
1. Chapter 1

"It's all true," Chloe backs away while Lucifer tilts his head, a little crease forming between his brows. A slight touch on his face confirms what she's terrified of that he immediately switches back to his glamour. He breathes a sigh and closes his eyes briefly, turns around and grabs Maze's knife from Pierce's chest and tucks it away safely into his pocket before turning back his gaze to the Detective.

He holds up his hands and says, "I understand, Detective." His tone sad and bitter.

This isn't the way he wants her to see his other side. But maybe it is for the best. If she decides to run away, good. If she decides to stay, good. Either way, it's her choice and hers alone.

He takes a wobbly step towards her and she flinches at the mere gesture as his knees buckle under his weight. He called upon his wings again, bloodied and twitching as this earned another gasp from the Detective. That's how they got to the roof.

She's torn between coming to his aid and her being terrified. Her feet refused to move towards him even though deep down she wanted to.

"Stay away from me," Chloe tells him as he takes another step. His shoulders slump at the words although he'd expected as much.

Lucifer stands in place and puts his palms together, close his eyes to call upon Amenadiel, who immediately heeds his silent prayer.

Time slows to a crawl.

The Lightbringer opens his eyes and drops his hands on either side to acknowledge his brother's presence.

"Thanks for coming, Amenadiel."

The eldest brother looks around and his face drops upon seeing Pierce. Although a part of him is glad the bastard is right where he truly belongs.

"Luci…"

"I know this is bad,"

"Say no more, brother." The black angel puts his hand on his younger brother's shoulder to reassure him that he understood. "You did what you had to do."

"We shouldn't let the humans see these feathers, I'll light them up, just keep the time at a standstill until I clear everything."

Amenadiel nods and Lucifer starts a small fire and lits just the scattered feathers, Somehow he's glad their Father didn't take away his Lightbringer abilities, or it will be a nuisance to clean up every piece of divinity in the area.

"Done."

"What about Chloe?"

"Daniel is probably on his way. He'll take care of her."

Lucifer closes in and caresses her face as gently as he can and kisses her forehead as if bidding her farewell.

"Don't worry, Lucifer. She'll come around, I know it."

The devil lingers a little longer before Amenadiel reaches around his waist to offer support.

"What? I thought you didn't like being carried?" His older brother teases. Lucifer manages a small smile, grateful for whatever help his brother could give.

"Have Maze -"

"Like I said, Luci. Say no more."

Time resumes and Chloe blinks away the tears as she takes in another breath. Where did her partner go? He was right there in front of her and now he's -

The SWAT unit swarms the area, guns drawn as Dan and Ella rushes to get to Chloe.

"Are you alright?" And all she could do is nod. When they asked for her partner, she tells them truthfully, she doesn't know where he went.

"What happened here?"

* * *

Two weeks later.

Lucifer appears in his penthouse and drops the sack he was carrying behind the counter. The few thousand years had been rough. He had to make sure Cain's door had been chained, with hellhounds standing guard. Even though he was confident that the first murderer would never get out of his Hell loop, the Devil had to make sure just in case the miscreant got smarter because of his knowledge of how punishment works.

In that few thousand years, he had to assert the throne (not that anyone dared take it up for themselves) to regain control of his followers and promoted one demon to be his other general.

He catches his image in a mirror, a scar extending from the right brow down to his left cheek marred his otherwise angelic face. His hair had grown long enough to look like that headmaster from a book series turned into a film. His full beard almost made him unrecognizable that he just had to smirk at his own reflection.

Suddenly, he feels lightheaded. Has it really been that long that he's not used to the mortal plane anymore?

 _Ridiculous_.

A gun cocks as the voice he knew so well told him to freeze.

"Who are you?"

"Detective? I wasn't expecting company today."

"Lucifer?"

"The one and only," He turns to face her, glad to see those blue eyes again, although the fear is still there as he sees her stiffen her grip a little longer on her service weapon. "Forgive the appearance, I look a lot like Hagrid more than Dumbledore, dare I say, and the outfit is... well, standard issue for a King in a battlefield, but feel free to ignore my ramblings."

Chloe finally reholsters her gun.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Lucifer snorts.

"Exactly,"

"What?"

"I went back to Hell. Stayed there for a while as you can see. Oh yes, I may have forgotten to mention that time runs differently there. Not that you'd ask that particular question. And color me surprised because I distinctly remember you telling me to 'stay away'...now you're here. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Everyone's been looking for you. Ever since that day…"

"Well, I believe Maze cleaned up really well and the evidence that Charlotte had should be enough to indict our dearly departed, Lieutenant Pierce. What else isn't sorted out? Tell me and I'll fix it. After taking a bath of course. I haven't bathed in years, ugh. Meantime, off you pop, Detective."

Lucifer waits for her to go to the elevator, maintaining enough distance because, despite her well put-up appearance, he knows; she's terrified if the slight trembling of her fingers were any indication.

"Don't push yourself too hard in trying to come to terms with what I am. Here, I'll do you a favor. Just say the word, and you won't see me again for the rest of your life. I promise."

"I-"

"Okay, it's settled. I shall leave the mortal plane. In exchange, I want you to live your life and forget me. It was an absolute delight to have spent time with you however short." He pauses, "Now, please stop torturing yourself and go." He pleads with her one more time. "Please," And another.

"I honestly don't know what to say, Lucifer. Of course, I don't want you to leave, but -"

"I understand, Chloe."

Her trembling hands stills for a moment and lets her tears flow. The former consultant wanted to wound his arms around his partner to comfort her, but he's afraid that he'll make it worse.

"Go," He tells her again and this time she bids her feet to move. Once they did, she makes a run for the elevator.

Lucifer glances at the metal doors but doesn't linger. He'll clean himself up and make some final arrangements.

When he was done, he sat by his piano and closed the lid, ran his hands over to bid it farewell.

"I'll see you in a few decades or so?"

Wings outstretched, he took one last glance of the penthouse, and the next, he's back on his throne.

* * *

Two weeks earlier, at a warehouse by the docks.

"There you are, Maze. You look like shit,"

"I could say the same to you. You should've let me kill him."

"If you were there, I would have."

"If you only bothered to check where I was, then I could have."

"Okay, I apologize. Now, can you work on this already?"

"Of course, I'll clean up."

"Hunt down each and every last one of Pierce's associates and do whatever you want with them. They're hardwired to follow his commands and they may be making their move now."

"I need names and location."

"Charlotte had files on the sinnerman. That should help you. And, while I was patiently waiting for you, I summoned the hounds to help out. They are under your command temporarily until you round up those dullards."

Maze grins widely. Having the hounds under her command would certainly make her job a lot easier.

"You have to pay my standard fee,"

Lucifer sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Of course, Mazikeen." The devil grabs his flask and drinks from it before offering it to Maze, who also took a swig.

"Just let me know if you still want to go back home." He tells her out of the blue.

"Look at you being so nice."

"I'm saying that if it's still your desire, I'll grant it,"

"I think I'll stay for a few more years."

"I know I've neglected you at some point, and I truly apologize but I meant what I said to you the last time we had a decent conversation," He pauses.

"Which one?"

"I can't lose you, Maze. Not you, too." The devil reiterates because, despite everything, she's still his best friend.

"So, you're going back?"

"It's up to the Detective. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked you out yet," He quips.

"Oh, I'll move out of the apartment. I mean, I don't mind her looking at me like some monster, because, _I am_ , but you know, Decker is sort of like a friend to me, so I'm giving her space.."

"Great,"

"She'll come around. You have to trust that."

"I wish I could. She said so herself, I have to stay away."

" _Okaaaay..._ "

"I'll be visiting downstairs and make sure everything's dandy with Cain."

"You are coming back, right?"

"Yes,"

Maze is still uncomfortable with emotions in general and it's hard for her to see the former Lord of Hell like this.

"Well, good talk." She taps his shoulder and went on her way. Mostly, she wishes Decker would cope a lot faster than Linda did. The bounty hunter would be more than happy to give her roommate a little push, but her priority right now is their safety. The sooner she finds every little miscreant, the better. And oh boy, she's going to enjoy every minute of the hunt with the hounds.

* * *

A/N: Sorrrrrryyyyy! 😭

* * *

 **Inspired by songs from:**

 **Kathang-Isip by Ben and Ben**

 _Pasensya_ ka na _(I apologize / Pardon me)_  
 _Sa_ mga kathang isip _kong_ ito _(It was all in my mind / It was just my imagination / I imagined it all in my mind)_  
Wari'y dala _lang ng_ pagmamahal sa iyo _(All because of the love I have for you)_  
 _Ako'y_ gigising na _(I'll wake up now)_  
 _Sa_ panaginip _kong_ ito _(From this dream)_  
 _At_ sa _wakas ay_ kusang lalayo sa iyo _(I'm finally ready to let you go / To finally walk away from you / To let you go willingly)_

 **Happier - Marshmello**

 _Lately, I've been thinking_  
 _I want you to be happier_  
 _I want to see you smile_  
 _But know that means I'll have to leave_

 **Don't Stay - X-Ambassadors**

 _I know that_ there's _times that you get so tired_  
 _And you know I want you to stay_  
 _But don't stay for me_  
 _If you have to leave, do what you need_  
 _But don't stay for me_


	2. Alternate Version

"It's all true,"

"Detective?"

"It's all true," Chloe backs away while Lucifer tilts his head, a little crease forming between his brows. A slight touch on his face confirms what she's terrified of that he immediately switches back to his glamour. He breathes a sigh and closes his eyes briefly, turns around and grabs Maze's knife from Pierce's chest and tucks it away safely into his pocket before turning back his gaze to the Detective.

He holds up his hands and says, "I understand, Detective." His tone sad and bitter. This wasn't the way he wanted her to see him. But maybe it was for the best. If she decides to run away, good. If she decides to stay, good. Either way, it's her choice and hers alone.

The devil puts his palms together and looks up, leaving Chloe as confused and as frightened as ever.

Time slows to a crawl. The Lightbringer opens his eyes and drops his hands on either side and acknowledged his brother's presence.

"Thanks for coming, Amenadiel."

Amenadiel looks around and his face drops upon seeing Pierce. Although a part of him is glad the bastard is right where he truly belongs.

"Luci…"

"I know this is bad,"

"Say no more, brother." The black angel puts his hand on his younger brother's shoulder to reassure him that he understood. "You did what you had to do."

"We shouldn't let the humans see these feathers, I'll light them up, just keep the time at a standstill until I clear everything."

Amenadiel nods and Lucifer starts a small fire and lits just the scattered feathers, Somehow he's glad their Father didn't take away his Lightbringer abilities, or it will be a nuisance to clean up every piece of divinity in the area.

"Done."

"And what do we do about Chloe?"

"I'll deal with her."

"Okay, Lucifer. I can't stay long but I would like you to know that I am here for you if you need me."

"Alright."

Time resumes, and now Chloe sees Lucifer back to his original posture, somehow conflicted yet careful not to make any sudden moves.

"You don't have to stay, Detective," He says, "As for the other details of what transpired here, I'll leave you with that task? I'll go with whatever you'd come up with. Just, leave out the craziness and everything should be dandy. As for the rest, I'll take care of it."

The Detective doesn't answer and just openly stared at him, visibly shaken up. He wants to reassure her but that's not what she needed right now.

Lucifer lets out his wings slowly, gritting his teeth at the pain of calling them on this plane of existence. This earns another gasp from Chloe, seeing the bloodstained feathers and how it must've hurt because of the way his jaw had clenched. From there, she had pieced together what happened. He used them to shield her from the bullets. He used his wings to fly them to safety. He did all of this, for her.

And Chloe Decker wanted to be at his side but she's frozen by pure fear.

"I can hear them coming, Detective. Sorry, but you can't be here, just in case they're still Pierce's minions. Your safety is all that matters. I'm sorry,"

"No! I'm staying."

"I can't protect you. Not with these injured wings. Not when I'm vulnerable around you. You have to understand: I don't care what happens to me…"

"Well, I do!"

"But I'm the Devil," He said as if it was the answer to everything.

"You're my partner. We stick together."

"You're not...afraid?"

"I'm fucking terrified. Now is not the time though. We are going to have that talk. We have other things to worry about at the moment."

"As you wish."

"Freeze!"

A swarm of police officers and SWAT invaded the area and Chloe and Lucifer raised their hands.

Dan and Ella arrives and orders the officers to stand down as Chloe and Lucifer stood up.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. More than okay actually," Chloe replied, eyes glued to Pierce's unmoving figure.

"What the hell happened here?"

* * *

A/N: Here's another version of this story ( I have a few other scenarios actually, hahah) that I like to share ;)


	3. Chapter 1 Epilogue

Lucifer doesn't even know how long he's been there anymore when he hears her call. He dismisses it at first, thinking it as an illusion, but it got louder - demanding, even. Over and over. It's not just her as the minutes pass; he hears the spawn, Linda, Ella, Daniel, all calling to him. Beckoning him to come back.

And Dear Dad, they're persistent. Perhaps it's about time he obliged.

The Devil stands up from his throne and unfurls his wings.

"You're leaving, My Lord?"

Lucifer raises a brow at his General, "I'm going on a little vacation. Take care of things while I'm away, will you?"

"Of course, My Lord."

* * *

He lands in Lux's balcony and casually strides in his home. A quick scan of his surroundings and well, everything's kept as if he never left at all.

How many Earth years has it been anyway? He thinks to himself, but decides to save it for later.

* * *

The club owner grabs one of his spare mobile phone and turns it on.

Three months. It had only been three months.

He chuckles at himself, because truth be told, it felt like he'd been in the Underworld for millennia.

He dials the familiar number and the receiver of the call picks up after two rings.

"I'm here. Did you call for me or was I imagining it?"

A pregnant pause from utter disbelief he supposes, and then, "Lucifer?"

"Hello, Detective."

The devil hears his favorite human rummaging through her stuff.

"Where are you?" He hears her start the car and a semi-screeching sound like she couldn't wait to get out of wherever she was.

"At Lux."

"Stay right there. I'll come to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Stay. Right. There . I mean it."

"Very well." He swears he heard the wail of the siren before the call got cut off.

* * *

The elevator pings, signaling her arrival whilst he stayed seated playing his baby grand. She's panting, as if she ran all the way from where she was to get to him. Chloe composes herself, a little bit unsure.

"Hi," She breathes out and the Devil stops playing. He turns to her and smiles.

"Hi."

"I can't believe you're here. I mean, it's been so long - I -"

Lucifer doesn't say anything and just stares at her longingly.

"I missed you." She blurts out. "And I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Detective."

"I'm still sorry."

She's not trembling anymore, he noticed. Before he could protest or even process what's happening, she's captured him in an embrace. Lucifer gives in and kisses the top of her head.

"We've much to catch up on. Will burger and fries do?"

Chloe just nods, not willing to let him go even for a moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, so I wanted a happy ending after all :D**


End file.
